I feel so real
by titepimprenelle
Summary: ch3 upload Rogue et harry se voit contraint de collaborer, seulement qui sait ce qui arrive lorsqu'un informateur vous donne rendez vous dans un bar gay? traduction
1. chapitre 1

**I feel so real**

****

**auteur:** lorelei lee****

****

**traductrice:** ccilia johnson****

****

**langue originale: **allemand****

****

**genre:** slash (lemon dans ce chapitre: ça commence fort dés le début ^_^)****

****

**couples: **

harry potter / Séverus Rogue

séverus Rogue / Rémus Lupin

harry potter / Draco malfoy****

****

**chapitre:  **1**/ 8**

****

**dislaimer de l'auteur : **" tous les personnage de harry potter ne m'appartiennent pas aisi que les décors, qui apartiennent à JK Rowling et à la Warner"****

****

**dislaimer de la traductrice: **Tous les personnages et les décors appartiennent à JK Rowling et à la Warner, je ne touche pas d'argent en traduisant et toute l'histoire appartient à une auteur de talent : lorelei lee.

******************************

**kapitel 1:**

**A real Valentine**

******************************

**C'était le 14 février et Harry Potter était assis dans le hall d'entrée de la pension de sorcier de New York dans laquelle il était descendu. Il regardait de vieille édition de Sorcière Hebdo, mais ces pensées était tournée ailleurs.**

**Il avait  20 ans. C'était loin l'époque de sa scolarité à Poudlard, désormais il travaillait pour le ministère dans le département des mystère. Une de ses affaire actuelle consistait à découvrir ce que la famille Malfoy avait dissimulée après la chute définitive de Voldemort. C'est à ces fins qu'il avait déjà voyagé aux quatre coins du monde et avait travaillé avec d'autres sorciers. Il travaillait encore avec son ancien enseignant Séverus Rogue qui était ici également. Ron Weasley, qui avait lui aussi trouvé sa place au ministère, leur avait fait parvenir une lettre dans la quelle on les instruisait qu'un informateur avait souhaité expressément à rencontrer Rogue et Harry dans un certain bar moldu de New York. Là, il devait leur communiquer quelque éléments consernant les Malfoys..Tout en ayant ces pensées, Harry haussa les épaules. **

** "De tous les sorciers, il fallait qu'il demande Rogue..." pensa t'il blasé. **

**Rogue était certe plus aimable que dans le passé, mais Harry était toujours convaincu que Rogue le haïssait de tout son coeur. A ce moment Rogue pénétra dans le hall et s'arrèta devant Potter.**

**"Et maintenant Potter? Pouvons-nous y aller?, dit Rogue brièvement, visiblement de mauvaise humeur."**

**Harry jeta un regard sur la longue robe noire qu'il arborait et osa faire une remarque.**

**"Euhmmmmm, professeur, nous n'étions pas d'accord pour nous habiller plutôt en Moldus?"**

**Un regard perçant rencontra celui de Harry.**

**"Je vois que vous, vous vous yètes prit admirablement, Potter", fit Rogue, sarcastique, alors que son regard glissait sur sur le jeans de Harry, son tee shirt et sa veste en jeans. " Quand à mes habits, c'est la dernière de mes préoccupations." Lui fit remarquer Rogue d'une voix acide**

**Rogue était définitivement de mauvaise humeur. Harry ne répliqua pas à la provocation et se contenta d'annocer que le bar était à deux patés de maison aussi, lui proposa t'il d'y aller à pieds. Rogue se contenta d'une brêve réponse et suivie Harry. Devant le fameux bar, Harry étudia la pancarte d'accueil éclairée aux néons.**

**"Blue Oyster bar **[ l'auteur fait remaquer au début de la nouvelle, que ce bar est le même que dans le film de police academy] **nous sommes bien au bon endroit."**

**Rogue ouvrit sa robe et Harry ne put retenir un "Wow". En effet, Rogue portait sous sa robe, un élégant costume noir réhaussé d'une chemise noire également, ce à quoi Harry ne s'attendait pas. Ils descendirent le large escalier et pénétrèrent réellement dans le bar. Hary, qui n'avait pas souvent été en club ou dans des bars de nuit ne trouvacependant rien d'anormal. Il y avait une petite scène, une piste de danse des petites tables et bien évidement, le bar..**

**"Potter!" lui murmura Rogue à l'oreille, "dans quel genre de bar m'avez vous trainé? "**

**C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry remarqua le manque évident de femme et il déglutit. Partagé entre la rage et le gêne.**

**"Ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai trainé ici, je vous rappelle que nous attendons notre informateur." siffla t'il doucement à Rogue.**

**Un couple d'hommes s'mbrassaient dans un coin à côté de Rogue et Harry.**

**"Merveilleux, murmura Rogue. **

**-Pourquoi n'allons-nous pas simplement au bar?" proposa Harry et effectivement Rogue le suivi.**

**Ils prirent donc place au bar et Harry commanda deux bières pour eux deux. Tandis qu'il en buvait les premières gorgées, il regarda dicrêtement l'intérieur de la pièce, au cas où il découvrirait un indice à propos de cet informateur. Son regard croisa celui de Rogue durant..à ce qui lui sembla... une éternité.**

**"Potter, ne trouvez vous pas que ce bar ressemble à une chambre à coucher?"**

**Harry sentit ses joue s'empourprer, ne sut pas ce qu'il devait répondre et se limita à hausser les épaules et à regarder la piste de danse.Il essayait de garder une attitude la plus indifférente possible face à tous ces hommes qui dansait sur des chansons qui ressemblaient aux airs de fêtes qu'on chantait dans la douche de griffondor. Quelques images vinrent alors à lui et il se senti tout à coup plutôt chaud. Il avait oublier Roguye quand celui-ci fit acte de sa présence.**

**"Potter, n'oubliez pas ce pourquoi nous sommes venus." lui dit Rogue.**

**Etaient-ce l'alcool ou les souvenir? Harry le le savait pas précisément lui même. Il tourna lentement sa tête vers Rogue et constata silencieusement que son visage était très près du sien. Peut-être était-ce pour mieux lui parler à l'oreille. Harry examina le visage de Rogue. Au dessus de ses étroites lèvres, se tenaient deux yeux noirs qui étaient encadrés par ces cheveux de couleur sombres qui se trouvait ornait des premiers cheveux gris. Harry se demanda comment se faisait-il qu'il n'ai pas remarquer combien son ancien enseignant était attirant. Sa gorge se serra et s'il l'embrassait... Il secoua activement sa tête. Etait-il devenu fou? Il haïssait Rogue... Il ne pouvait pas supporter sa présence... Il but précipitament son verre.**

**"Non je n'oublie pas professeur, mais je pense également que nous n'allons pas rester toute la soirée au bart. Je vais danser". Il pensa que ses habits ne seraient pas pratque, aussi, il enleva sa veste en jean qu'il repoussa sur le bar, et se dirigea rapidement sur le piste de danse. Il prit un autre verre et suivi le déplacement d'Harry avec un regard sévère.**

**"Avaez-vous eu un problème? intervint le barman? et récolta pour ainsi dire un regard de tueur de la part de Rogue.**

**- Non**

**- Cependant, si j'étais vous, je ne laisserais pas seul un jeune homme aussi débordant d'énergie, il y a une quantité de pécheurs qui pourraent vous le voler votre poisson. " Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et laissa seul Rogue avec ses sombres pensées**

**Pendant que Harry dansait, Rogue ne l'avait pas quitter des yeux. Il suivait continuellement les mouvement de son ancien élève. Il était surprit par ce qu'il vit. Son élève d'autrefois était devenu un jeune homme mince qui était parfaitement son type. Et Rogue examina les autres homme sur la piste de danse. Quelques uns étaient plus grand que Harry Mais Rogue l'était autrement plus. Beaucoup étaient plus musclés que Harry, mais Rogue avait nettement plus de muscles qu'eux** [ oui ela on sait que tu sais. Au fait, il est comment en string léopard?]****

**En fait, aucun autre hommes n'avait le même effet sur Rogue que Harry. Ce garçon était diablement attirant. STOP! Qu'avait-il pensé à l'instant? Harry? Attirant? Ca n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être possible... mais plus il considérait ses hanches étroites et ne demandant qu'à être entourée, plus il se serrait bien laisser aller à...**

**"Un douche froide ne serait pas un luxe, pensa Rogue, un peu de maturbation et basta!"**

**Rogue savait que ce serait mieux s'il enlever de sa vue le corps d'Harry, ce qu'il ne pouvait faire. Il était hypnotisait par cette piste de danse et pensa à quel point Harry pouvait être exitant... Le coeur de Rogue accéléra.**

**Harry s'amusait beaucoup et ne remarquait pas les regards que les autres hommes lui lançaient. Une ou deux mains l'avaient déjà effleuré par "erreur". Enfin, un jeune homme blond mit un bras autours des hanche de Harry, l'attirant à lui. Harry tenta de s'esquiver mais n'y parvint pas, il leva un regard inquiet... et rencontra celui de Rogue.**

**"Il est avec moi!" siffla Rogue à l'homme blond. Harry cru mal entendre. Etait-ce l'enfer? En tout cas, le blond se dégagea avec hâte après avoir reçu le regard perçant de Rogue. Harry regardait toujours Rogue, ébahit.**

**"Touvez-vous inteligent de vous faire remarquer de tells façon que cela pourrait nuir à notre mission?"**

**Les yeux de Rogue pétillaient dangereusement. Harry pensa que leur altercation devait passer pour un règlement de compte entre amants. Amant! Ce mots le fit frissonner tout son dos. Rogue et lui... Lui et Rogue. Une pensée inquiétante le pris...**

**"Vous n'ètes tout de même pas jaloux professeur? demanda t'il doucement. Mais à sa grande surprise, Rogue ne le tua pas sur le champs.**

**-Ne soyez pas absurde Potter, et puis dansez, si vous ne voulez pas attirer plus l'attention., répondit Rogue."**

**Pendant ce règlement de compte, la musique s'était arrétée et une nouvelle chanson commençait. C'était une musique lente et quelques couple se balançaient doucement au rythme de la musique. Rogue tenait Harry par le bras, celui-ci hésita longuement avant de mettre ses mains sur les épaules de Rogue et de se mouvoir au tempo de la musique.**

**"Que diable faites-vous là Potter, lui interjecta Rogue**

**- Je fais seulement ce que vous m'avez dit professeur, je danse." dit-il lentement et observa les yeux de Rogue qui changèrent du tout au tout. Il l'attira immédiatement à lui... Son coeur batait furieusement et se il se demanda sérieusement pourquoi ces yeux noirs qui pétillaient était si fascinants. C'était comme si des petites flammes y dansaient. Rogue desserra lentement sa prise au niveau du bras de harry et se résolu à lui tenir les hanches tandis qu'il se demandait jusqu'où ce courageux griffondor irait.**

**Harry sentit les mains sur ses hanches se deplaçaient dans son dos, le frottant ainsi, d'avant en arrière. Chaque contact rendait brûlante sa peau. Et sa bouche était de plus en plus proche de Rogue, leur corps s'effleuraient. Harry avait besoins de sentir ses lèvres sur celles de Rogue.**

**"Il me tuera", disait une petite voix dans sa tête.Ce à quoi une deuxième voix lui répondait tout exitée: "pas de risque, pas de fun."**

**Harry observa Harry alors qu'il pliait la tête.**

**"Et si.. "Rogue réduisit encore un peu la distance qui séparait leurs lèvres.**

**Ce minuscule geste encouragea Harry. Avec un soupir calme, il posa ses lèvres sur la bouche de Rogue et ferma les yeux. Rogue fut stupéfait une fraction de seconde, tandis que ses pensées tourbillonnaient en désordre comme les mystérieux ingrédients d'un chaudron.**

**"Il a osé en effet, pesa t'il furieusement. Il payera encore pour cela, un tel manque de respect pour son ancien enseignant... Ach au daible tout cela!"**

**Il répondit sensuellement à ce baiser. Sa langue se blottit contre les lèvre de Harry qui ouvrit sa bouche tout en la suçant doucement. Du sang chaud parcouraient les veines de Rogue et il se pressa contre le corps du jeune homme et il fit une constatation qui le poussa à nterrompre ce baiser. Il considéra Harry avec un regard pétillant.**

**"J'espère Potter qu'il s'agit de votre bourse que je sens dans votre pantalon", dit -il de façon quelque peu provoquante [ euh je crois qu'on parle pas des même bourses là ;) ] **

**En effet, Harry clarifia les chose en rougissant à vue d'oeil. Tandis que la bosse qui se pressait contre la cuisse de Rogue sembla devenir plus dure et plus chaude. Cette réaction apporta à Rogue une idée.**

**Il murmura , alors qu'il se frottait le plus discrêtement possible contre le jean de Harry, "Il me semble que je vous ai posé une question. Et j'attends toujours une réponse. Ou alors dois-je vous enseigner les bonnes manières?"**

**Harry e mordit le lèvre pour réprimer un gémissement, amis la sensation contre la cuisse de Rogue le trahissait. Rgue sourit. Qui aurait pu le croire? Harry avait donc de curieuses tendances.       **

**"M'avez-vous comprit? Potter? siffla t'il doucement à l'oreille de Harry**

**- Oui monsieur le professeur". répondit  Harry essouflé et cette réponse conforta Rogue dans la réaction physique qui suivie. Quand Harry s'en aperçu, il glissa ses mains dans les col du professeur, saisit possessivement les lèvres de Rogue tout en augmentant le gonflement, qu'il sentait sur sa cuisse, par son frottement. Rogue eu un gémissement contenu et se tourna résolument vers Harry.**

**"Nous ne pouvons pas oublier ce pourquoi nous sommes venus ici ce soir". dit Rogue avec hésitation,  il se séparèrent, "Potter" celui-ci était rester immobile" nous attendons toujours notre informateur."**

**Harry fronça le front, déçu. Mais son regard s'éclaira légèrement: "Plus tard?" demanda-t'il enfin?**

**Qui aurait pu résister? Quelques mots qui avaient tellement de sens. Pour Rogue c'était clair... pas cette nuit.**

**"Plus tard je vous demanderais de vous expliquer pour vos agiddement Potter."**

**Ces mots déclanchèrent un sourire désinvolte de la part de Harry et une certaine joie sur le visage. **

**"Promis?" demanda-t'il, persistant**

**Rogue était sûr qu'entre temps une tâche humide était  visible  entre ses jambes.**

**"Comment cela promis?", il souleva un sourcil sarcastique. "Je ne vous promets pas cela, je vous le jure Potter. Sur l'écusson de serpentard." **

**Puis, il attira Potter à une table libre.**

**"Ne gardez pas vos mains dessus Potter, tadis qu'ils s'asseyaient.**

**- Jawohl professeur **[en bon allemand en fait "oui" se traduis par " jawohl" sachant que "ja" est bien plus utilisé dans le langage courant et dans le parlé]** dit Harry qui avait bien remarquer que Rogue avait lui aussi réagit à ses caresses.**

**- Potter, tu regretteras un jour d'être venu au monde; dit Rogue d'un ton assez explicite.**

**- Harry se contenta de sourire, satisfait tandis que la petite voix exitée en lui devenait de plus en plus bruyante."**

**Mais les heures passèrent et aucun informateur ne prit contact avec eux. Enfin, on annonça que le bar allait fermer. Rogue se leva mélangeant de la surprise et la colère. Il leva la tête et rencontra le regard de Harry.**

**"Maintenant Potter. Il ne tient qu'à vous que nous finissions notre conversation. " Il souleva un sourcil et examina Harry avec curiosité et malveillance. " pensez vous que cela vous réussiera, Potter?"**

**Harry s'humecta ses lèvres sêche. Les mots de Rogue l'exitèrent au plus haut point.**

**"Je ferais tous les efforts possible pour satisfaire vos exigences monsieur le professeur" répondit-il avec une pointe de séduction dans la voix.**

**Ils se levèrent instantanément et quittèrent dans un courant d'air la pièce. Rogue avait même oublié de mettre sa robe. Ils ne virent personne dans le chemin, c'est pourquoi ils allèrent directement dans les quartiers de Rogue. Ils ne mirent pas la lumières, les néons de la rue suffisaient à éclairer le visage et la pièces de lumières vives ou ombragées.**

**"Tu te souviens encore de ce que je t'ai dit à l'instant? demanda Rogue la voix enrouée de retenir son exitation.**

**- Oui monsieur le professeur, répondit Harry essouflé, et j'attends. "**

**Brusquement, Rogue déchira dans le sens de la longueur le tee shirt de Harry d'un seul mouvement. Pendant un moment il regarda le torse qui se soulevait rapidement au rythme de la respiration de Harry. Alors Rogue mit ses mains sur sa poitrine et il tira légèrement les tétons dressés.**

**"Alors comme cela Potter, cela te plait", murmura t'il de façon presque inaudible, tandis que que Harry gémissait, se cambrait etlaisser sortir de ses lèvres des soupirs. Rogue baissa un peu sa tête et mordilla alternativement les tétons qui s'offraient à lui, jusqu'à ce qui soient aussi durs que du silex.** **Rogue enrregistra une satisfaction grandissante au niveau de la bosse qui marquait l'entrejambe de Harry qui menaçait de faire sauter la braguette de son jean **[ euhhhh  1° les garçon n'ont pas de braguettes sur les jean,  2°  le mot original etait "reissverschluss " fermeture éclaire" 3° notre Harry est plutôt bien fourni si vous voulez mon avis ;) ]**  Rogue griffé de façon ludique l'entre cuisse de harry avec ses ongles mais s'arreta toutefois juste avant d'atteindre lieu de la tentation. Rogue dit alors à l'oreille de Harry.**

**"J'espère que tu m'obéiras mieux à l'avenir, Potter, gémis Rogue avant d'embrasser les lèvres de son amant.**

**-Oh oui, murmura Potter en libérant de ses doigts impatient la virilité grandissante de Rogue de sa prison. Il glissa lentement sa langue sur la chair dure avant de la couvrir de ses lèvres. Rogue ne pouvait pas détacher son regard. Les lumières des néons jetait sur le visage de Potter des ombres rouges et verdâtres, sur ses paupière, , ses joues tendues, sa bouche ouverte qui procurait un plaisir sublime à Rogue. Il lui accorda ce plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'il pense ne plus pouvoir se maîtriser, mais Rogue lui avait empogner les cheveux.**

**"Tu ne téchapperas pas si facilement Potter, provoqua t'il Harry, je n'en ai pas encore terminer avec toi. Alors, nous allons voir ce que tu as à offrir, Potter." Et il tendit sa main." Tu veux bien bouger ou tu as besoins d'une invitation spéciale?" **

**Rogue accompagnait ses mots d'une poignée d'une rare puissance sur les épaules de Harry. Le regard de Harry traduisait une réelle envie, Rogue contempla ses yeux. Personne ne l'avait jamais regarder ainsi, jamais avec autant d'intensité que ce garçon dont les cheveux tombaient sur ses yeux.**

**Harry fit un effort pour suivre le souhait de Rogue. Ses mains et ses jambes tremblaient comme des castagnettes. Rogue maîtrisait ce jeu à la perfection **[ça, ça m'aurait étonné!!! il a de l'expérience le bougre!] **et il entraina Harry dans un ballet érotique tel qu'il n'en avait jamais fait. Enfin, alors qu'il fut débarrassé de ses vêtements, Rogue le regarda d'un oeil critique. Son regard s'attarda assez longtemps sur la partie de son corps qui était dressée et sur le bout de laquelle pointait déjà une première goutte. Rogue se mordit la lèvre inférieur délibérément pour se contrôler. Il le devait au point qu'il se serait jeté presque comme un animal sur Harry.**

**"Pas si mal Potter, finit-il par dire à la place, vient, tu peux me dévêtir." **[STOP!!! ela!!! *tape du pied sur le sol* je crois que sevi à dit "Potter" et non "ela" alors tu retournes à ta place et tu te contente de toucher avec les yeux s'il te plait, merci ma puce ]

**Un courant de châleur parcouru tout le dos de Harry alors qu'il libérait de ses doigts tremblants Rogue de sa chemise.. Il couvrit sa poitrine étonnament musclée de baiser affamés et continua aisi jusqu'à débarrasser totalement Rogue de ses habits. rogue ne pouvait plus contenir ses gémissements. Sur l'extrêmité de l'appareil génital de Rogue, les première gouttes apparaissaient également **¤(voir fin). **Harry s'en aperçut, les lécha et constata la satisfaction qu'il apportait à son amant. Rogue ne pouvait plus attendre désormais. Ils étaient tous les deux nus et à leur côté se trouvait un lit, prêt à les accueillir. Il prit brièvement Harry dans ses bas et le jeta sur les draps **[il a un petit côté sauvage... MMMM oups dsl :$]

**Pendant un moment il l'observa. Sur le lit, se tenait le jeune  dont l'existation était clairement visible, il avaient les lèvres entrouverte et le regard a demi baissé.**

**Alos il se plaça entre les jambes de Harry et ouvrit la bouche au contact de la **[hum, traduis texto]** "pompe à plaisir" qui s'offrait à lui. Au premier abord se fut un contact humide que sentit Rogue puis , tandis que son habile langue caressait doucement la chair chaude, Harry n'avait qu'un phrase en tête: " Mon enseignat à ma queue dans sa bouche!"**

**Et tandis que cette phrase tambourin            ait dans la tête de Harry, Rogue avait levait la tête et lut le doute dans les yeux de Harry. Iltira la tête du jeune homme à lui et l'embrassa durement.**

**"Tu sais ce que tu dois faire, n'est-ce pas Potter?" Rogue avait parler calmement mais ses mots avaient eu l'effet d'un courant electrique sur Harry.. Celui-ci hésita. Puis il poussa son ancien enseignant résolument dos contre les draps. Les yeux de Rogue s'élargirent lorsqu'il sentit Harry ramper jusqu'à lui et son membre dur  se fondre en son amant. Lorsqu'il l'eut accueilli dans toute sa longueur et sa dureté. Harry s'arréta, paraissant attendre calmement quelque chose.**

**"Oh oui... Harry... s'il te plait", demanda t'il de manière à peine audible.**

**Harry sourit et comença à faire des vas et vients , encore et encore. Chaque mouvement était suivi d'un gémissement de Rogue et de soupirs de Harry. Celui-ci massait en même temps son membre, mais cette tâche lui fut exultait par les mains passionnées de Rogue. Autours d'eux, le temps et le lieu n'avaient plus d'importance, ils nageaient dans une mer de désirs sensuels. Leurs coprs gémissants s'entrelaçaient, bientôt, Rogue ne pu plus se retenir et se déversa violement dans le corps du jeune homme. Harry, stimulé par le liquides qui se répandait en lui se soulagea à son tour entre les mains de Rogue.**

**Avant le matin, ils avaient encore satisfait leurs désir à différentes reprises. Mais tôt, Rogue réveilla Harry. Une pensée l'obsédait.Harry tenta de le faire se recoucher.**

**"Chéri, vient près de moi.**

**-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cet informateur n'est pas venu, avoua Rogue.**

**- Peut-être mais nous, nous nous sommes rencontrer", ajouta Harry malicieusement**

**Rogue lui lança un regard sévère.**

**"Accio lettre" Cétait un lettre de Ron Weasley. Rogue lança un rapide sortilège et la lettre sortit de l'enveloppe. Harry admira sa dextérité.**

**"Je vous souhaite une joyeuse saint vlentin à New York. Et je jure que si cette tentative pour vous réunir tous les deux n'a pas réussit, je me teint les cheveu en brun.**

**votre Ron Weasley."**

**Le silense s'installa un moment.**

**"Cent points de moins pour griffondor", lança Rogue avant que lui et Harry éclate dans un fou rire.**

**************************

****

**QUELQUES MOTS UTILES:**

**¤** **les allemands ont une imagination débordante en ce qui conserne les pseudo qu'on peut donner à un sexe. Voici quelques uns des exemples les plus hilarants qui sont évidement trop imagés pour ma traduction et puis je préfère quand la fiction ne tombe pas dans la vulgarité ou les comique, sachant que ce qui peut être éstétique en allemand peut l'être beaucoup moins en français et vis versa:**

**die Lanze (n f): **La lance, jeu de mots plutôt imagé car employé au moment où Rogue se déverse en Harry... *ss commentaires* ^_^****

**der Schwanz ( n m) : **ça c'est juste un mot pour votre culture car on l'utilise souvent, ça signifie "queue"****

**das gereitzes Fleisch : **je vous explique cette expression signifiant "viande irritée" en fait, cela désigne un membre exité, le therme d'irritabilité étant très fortement lié à l'exitation corporelle dû à une soudaine monté de châleur dans la partie du corps indiquée. (je cite mon dico de biologie, mdr) ^_^

**sein strafen Schaft: **traduisez par "sa tige rigide" (le nom commun étant reconnaissable par sa majuscule), le mot "Schaft" peut avoir plusieurs autres significations, tel ques "manche" ou "crosse"o_O

**das Freundenspender Besitz:** voici une expression intaduisible en français, je veux dire dans le langage courant et sans barbarisme, je vais tout de même vous la traduire mot à mot "l'objet procureur de plaisir".O_o

**der Glied:** "le membre", synonyme implicite de pénis ("Penis" en allemand), attention Glied peut avoir d'autres significations  même ci celle-ci est la plus courante: "partie" (dans le sens de "Teil" un jeu)ou "maillon" (dans le sens de "eine Kette": "une chaîne") T_T****

**Voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, moi il m'a emballé, mais je l'ai lu au début en langue originale alors, n'hésitez pas à me dire quelles formes de maladresse j'utilise le plus souvent, ça m'aide dans ma traduction. **

**Ah oui! , j'allais oublier! ce petit glossaire à la fin vous a plu? **

**souhaitez vous que j'en fasse un à la fin de chaque chapitre en regroupant les exemples d'expressions assez amusantes que j'ai pu trouver dans mes traductions? **

**Allez, je vous embrasse fort. Et si vous voulez me faire plaisir... appuyez sur le bouton GO ;) ^_^kissoussssssssss**

**ccilia alias pimprenelle**


	2. chapitre 2

**I feel so real**

****

**auteur:** lorelei lee****

****

**traductrice:** ccilia johnson****

****

**langue originale: **allemand****

****

**genre:** slash (un lemon par chapitre)****

****

**couples: **

harry potter / Séverus Rogue

séverus Rogue / Rémus Lupin

harry potter / Draco malfoy****

****

**chapitre:  **2**/ 8**

****

**dislaimer de l'auteur : **" tous les personnage de harry potter ne m'appartiennent pas aisi que les décors, qui apartiennent à JK Rowling et à la Warner"****

****

**dislaimer de la traductrice: **Tous les personnages et les décors appartiennent à JK Rowling et à la Warner, je ne touche pas d'argent en traduisant et toute l'histoire appartient à une auteur de talent : lorelei lee.

**note spéciale pour ce chapitre:** **attention, ce chapitre est vraiment hot, si il y a vraiment un chapitre qui mérite d'être classer R dans cette fic, c'est bien celui là, alors même si j'ai veillé à ce que la fiction ne tombe pas dans le vulgaire, je vous aurez prévenus.**

**IL Y A UN PETIT JEU A LA FIN : le gros lot ? Le chapitre en exclu )**

******************************

**reviews:**

******************************

**agatha blum : coucou la puce, merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, non seulement pour cette fic, ici et sur delirium mais aussi pour mes fics poèmes. A tt, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira**

**ellcia lol et moi donc, je me coucherais encore plus folle, parce que j'ai déjà traduis oralemant ma fic**

**lalouve : ben la voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te paraitra pas trop fade à coté du premier opus**

**angelinadelacour : pas de pb pour le petit lexique et là g même rajouté qq expressions marrantes et même un petit jeu à la fin ) et je suis d'accord avec toi, ce serait beaucoup plus sympa des cours comme ça )**

**mangafana : oui et il fait tjr aussi chaud et si ça s'est rafraichit chez toi, ben la température va bien vite remonter crois moi )**

**vivi malfoy : arrrrr la puce tu es vraiment un cas désespéré ¤ essuie la bave et s'applique à mettre un bavoir parce que après ce chapitre tu pourra remplir une mare ¤ )**

**Fayla : euhhhhhhh un mot, chaud cacao )**

**Clau : vi vi il y a une suite, la preuve**

******************************

**kapitel 2:**

**A real Revenge**

******************************

**C'était les vacances d'été et l'école était par conséquent déserte, c'est pourquoi ce lieu fut choisi pour une réunion de mages et de sorcières. Harry s'assit parmi d'autres confrères qui s'était battus avec lui contre Voldemort pendant la bataille de la grande salle à côté d'une des quatre tables. La réunion était assez exceptionnelle: Draco Malfoy, assit parmi eux avait décidé de trahir ses parents.**

**Mais Harry n'était pas dupe de cette histoire. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite l'exposé, car, non seulement y avait-il des employé&s du ministère, mais il y avait aussi tous les professeurs de Poudlard, et donc également le professeur Rogue.**

**Il n'avait plus vu Rogue depuis une année et demie car le matin suivant,  un hiboux leur avait confier deux missions urgente et dans deux lieux littéralement opposés. Dés lors, Harry n'avait plus eu de nouvelle de Rogue, et il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'en tenir, aussi évitait-il de regarder trop à l'endroit où il se trouvait. Mais la seule idée que l'homme qu'il n'avait vu depuis longtemps se trouvait dans cette même pièce, faisait battre son coeur plus rapidement, ce qui contrariait Harry outre mesure.**

**Après un long moment, ( que Harry trouva intenable ) la réunion se termina et les membres de celle-ci se dispersèrent.. Harry ne pouvait se retenir de glisser son regard vers Rogue lorsque celui-ci quitta la grand salle. Harry le suivi, comme dans une transe, jusqu'à ce qu'il vit Rogue disparaître avec ses habituels habit noirs dans son laboratoire dont il ferma la porte. Il n'eut pas envie de se calmer avant d'entrer dans cette pièce, en fait ce qu'il voulait, c'était la vérité. Tandis qu'il essayer tout de même de se résonner, il força la poignet de la porte et entra sans frapper.**

**Rogue ne leva que brièvement les yeux de son chaudron pour voir celui qui le dérangeait. Lorsqu'il reconnu Harry avec un regard qu'il ne connaissait pas, il baissa à nouveau la tête. Sans ciller, il demanda avec une voix indifférente: **

**" Vous désirez, M. Potter?"**

**Harry ne s'attendait pas à cette indifférence, était-il fou? S'était-il vraiment passé quelque chose à New-York? Et surtout comment devait-il s'adresser à Rogue, si celui-ci faisait comme si rien ne s'était passer? Son cerveau carburait à fond pour lui trouver une réponse valide, enfin, il lui vint une phrase qui le sorti de son embarras.**

**"Nous ne nous sommes plus vu depuis longtemps."**

**Rogue souleva les yeux de son chaudrons une fraction de seconde.**

**"En effet, confirma t'il, ennuyé, M. Potter. Si vous n'avez plus rien sur le coeur à me dire, vous pouvez quitter mes appartements." Demanda t'il avec une voix acide **[ grrrrr qu'il est méchant ] **et un regard fuyant [ ahah! ]**

**Harry eu le sentiment que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Il avait à nouveau douze ans et il s'adressait à lui comme à un étudiant. Il senti comme une déchirure lorsqu'il lui demanda enfin:**

**"Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais écrit?"**

**Il fut au moins récompenser par une attention entière de Rogue. Ses yeux noirs cherchèrent le regard de Harry et celui-ci rencontra un regard pétillant si froidement que Harry aurait voulu se fondre à la pièce. Il devait s'être tromper, il ne pouvait pas y avoir eu ce feu sensuel dans ce regard, ce feu qu'il avait vu lors de leur précédente rencontre et qui hantait ses nuits.**

**"Pour vous ce sera toujours professeur Rogue, M. Potter., répondit Rogue clairement, Et pourquoi aurais-je dû le faire? " continua t'il avec un regard suffisant. **

**Pendant un instant le silence régna. Harry essayait de retenir ses larmes. Ces yeux noirs brûlaient son âme. Mais Rogue continua.**

**"Tu ne m'en as jamais écrit non plus."**

**Rogue parla si doucement à Harry que celui-ci n'était pas sûr d'avoir correctement comprit. Les yeux de Rogue fixaient les siens et tout à coup ceux-ci se remplirent de larmes. Mais que l'un d'eux puissent dire quoi que ce soit, on frappa à la porte et sans attendre une réponse, on pénétra à l'intérieur. Harry n'en cru pas ses yeux, lorsqu'il vu Draco Malfoy s'avancer vers Rogue.**

**"Avez-vous un moment professeur?" demanda t'il avec son arrogance habituelle. Harry regardait Rogue et malfoy alternativement. Tandis que Rogue éviter le regard de Harry et que draco affichait un sourire triomphant. Quand Harry comprit, il cru devenir fou. Au lieu de cela, il se contint et sortit en disant:**

**"Dés maintenant même."**

**Son coeur battait à cent à l'heure. Il ne cessait d'imaginer. Ces appartement, Malfoy... Rogue.... cette pensée était insupportable. **

**Il avait pourtant était rassurer vis à vis de la situation , avant qu'il ne soit interrompu. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas envoyer un hiboux à Rogue au fait? Aucune réponse raisonnable ne lui vint... Si ce n'est qu'il n'avait pas voulut paraître pour un imbécile vis à vis de son ancien professeur. Il avait longtemps hésiter en effet à lui envoyer un lettre et maintenant Draco avait prit sa place et à ça, il ne pouvait rien y faire. **

**Quoique, si... Une idée un peur sauvage germa dans la tête de Harry, une idée qui le satisfaisait. Elle ne fonctionnerait peut-être pas, mais qu'importe, il n'avait rien à perdre. Et Harry se trouvait à nouveau devant la fameuse porte. Là, il se précipita dans le laboratoire, mais celui-ci était vide, ce qui ne le surprit pas tant que cela.**

**En chemin pour le bureau de Rogue qui était le prochain point sur sa liste, il croisa Lupin.**

**"Oh, Harry, c'est bien que je te rencontre, j'avais quelque chose de très important à te demander...**

**- Pas le temps, dit Harry derrière son épaule et se dirigea, fulminant de plus belle, dans le bureau de Rogue."**

**Mais personne n'était là non plus. Harry se dirigea donc vers les quartier de Rogue. La porte, qui était légèrement ouverte, fut écartée avec fracas. Harry regarda rapidement autour de lui. Il était dans une petite pièce, qui devait elle aussi, servir de bureau. Un rideau était accrocher à la cloison gauche. Avec de grandes enjambée, Harry se rapprocha de ce fameu rideau et le poussa de côté rapidement. Là, se trouvait une autre pièce avec un lit vide en plein centre Harry se tourna et trouva Rogue qui lui lançait des regards courroucés.**

**"Où est-il?**

**-Je ne vois pa de quoi vous parlez Potter!!!**

**- Ne faites pas l'innocent, je parle de Draco, où ce crapuleux serpentard est-il dissimuler?**

**- Monsieur Potter, veuillez vous modérer, fit Rogue avec un sourire froid.**

**- Tu n'es qu'une ordure!" et Flan! Avant que Rogue sente le liquide Rouge foncé qui lui coulait dans la bouche, le professeur de potion eut les mains liés à son lit, par un sort.**

**"Ceci servira à te faire rester où tu es et à éviter que tu es des idées stupides."**

**Il s'avançait lentement devant Rogue, et, s'arrêtant juste devant lui, l'examina froidement:**

**"Tu t'es donc décidé à m'échanger contre Draco, j'espère que tu ne le regrette pas déjà. Moi ce qui m'intéressait c'était ce que je n'avait pas encore, mais toi, peut-être pourras-tu m'expliquer un peu ton attitude quand je serait prêt." **[ dsl ce n'est pas très clair, mais je ne peux pas faire mieux ]

**Harry observa, satisfait, quel effet avait son discours. Il avait d'abord tirer sur les chaînes qui l'entouraient, mais maintenant, il examinait avec un nouvel intérêt, Harry. Lorsque Harry s'approcha encore et déboutonna la longue robe noir qui habillait son ancien professeur, il put voir et sentir son professeur soulever et abaisser rapidement sa cage thoracique. Harry s'appliqua à défaire lentement les boutons avec un sourire satisfait.**

**Enfin, il en finit et repoussa de coté la robe. Ce qu'il vit lui coupa presque le souffle: Rogue portait en effet rarement de tee-shirt moulants et de jean noirs. Harry se calma enfin et observa Rogue, étrangement calme.**

**"Tu as un creux là, lui dit Harry tandis qu'il massait avec un doigt le creux de l'épaule gauche qui semblait rasée.  Tu effectues des rasage intime aussi?" tandis qu'il massait l'autre creux d'épaule et enrregistrait avec satisfaction la tête de Rogue se pencher.**

**"Où est Draco?" demanda Harry alors qu'il remplaçait ses doigts par sa langue. Quand il arrêta, il cru entendre un soupir de déception. " Alors nous allons aller plus loin dans le déballage de ce paquet."**

**A ces mots, il tira le tee-shirt de Rogue de son jean et le tira au niveau des épaules de celui-ci. Il posa alors ses deux mains sur la partie supérieure de ce corps dénudé et s'amusa à tirer légèrement  sur les tétons durs qui s'offraient à lui.**

**"Pas de piercing? Tu me déçois." fit Harry sarcastique. Il pinça, tira un peu plus sur ses tétons jusqu'à ce que l'homme gémisse et bascule sa tête en arrière. "Bon!" fit Harry en donna une tape sur son torse, ce qui fit fermer les yeux à Rogue. Harry mit son doigts sous le menton de Séverus." Tu ose fermer les yeux? alors que j'ai attendu longtemps ce moment !!! " siffla Harry. Ses yeux s'étaient réduits à de simple rainures. "As-tu entendu?" Rogue inclina la tête tandis qu'il respirait encore plus fort et qu'il tentait de se redresser autant que les chaînes le lui permettaient.**

** Un regard rapide de Harry lui fit comprendre qu'il était temps de passer à la deuxième étape, en effet,un  bosse se profilait clairement dans le pantalon de son amant et Harry lui même commençait à se sentir à l'étroit. Il frotta inconsciemment son jean à l'endroit de sa braguette et il observa le regard de  Rogue, fixé sur la partie inférieure de son corps. En fait, sans le moindre frottement, sa propre bosse dans son jean grandissait rapidement.**

**Rogue résorba un gémissement. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce garçon qui avait partager son lit à New York soir de cette trempe là. Mais il n'aurait cru non plus avant ce fameux jour, qu'il jouirait de telle manière à se livrer complêtement à un jeune homme. Ses tétons le brûlaient toujours et son érection se pressait douloureusement contre sa prison de tissus. Il lui restait à espérer que Harry se préoccuperait rapidement de lui. Il observa comment le membre de Harry grandissait rapidement sous l'effet du frottement qu'il s'assainait. Il ne saisissait qu'à moitié ce que Harry lui disait mais cela suffisait à faire naître en lui des images évocatrice et à renfluer encore du sang dans la partie inférieur de son corps il gémit alors de nouveau. Enfin, Harry cessa de stimuler sa propre exitation et se consacra à nouveau à sa victime.**

**"Beurk! Que signifie cette tache?" demanda t'il ironique en posant un doigt sur la bosselure énorma qui s'était former dans le jean de Rogue où on pouvait en effet constater une marque humide qui s'étendait, ce qui tira un autre gémissement de la victime. "Tu serais donc un sale petit voyeur... Je chasserais cette mauvaise habitude."**

**Ces mots eurent l'effet d'une douche froide sur Rogue et se genoux cédèrent. Il se serait écrouler si les chaîne ne l'avait pas retenu. Il ferma involontairement les yeux et reçu aussitôt un coup sur son postérieur.**

**"Celui qui ne veut pas entendre doit sentir." dit strictement Harry, et un sourire diabolique envahit son doux visage.**

**Il défit rapidement son jean et le tira jusqu'à ses cheville comme une nouvelle paire de chaîne. Enfin, il libéra entièrement Rogue de sa prison de tissu. Harry l'examina attentivement. Sa bouche était sêche et son propre membre se trouvait écraser contre son jean mais il n'en avait pas fini avec Rogue.**

**"En effet, un rasage intime, dit-il sêchement, de qui était-ce l'idée? De toi ou de Draco, cette crapule de serpentard?"**

**Les yeux de Rogue regardait ceux de Harry, sa vue se brouilla et il ferma consciemment les yeux. La réplique ne se fit pas attendre et les coups sur son arrière train se succèdèrent. Chaque impacts se faisait plus rapprochés et Rogue se tortillait sous ses chaines. Son membre semblait prêt à éclater et déjà une petite humidité pointait à son bord. Harry se fouettait au limite du supportable. **

**Celui ci devait en terminer plus vite que prévu. Sa dernière frappe s'était faite par conséquente plus douce mais ses doigts avaient à peine effleurer le muscle grandit de Rogue que le sperme chaud de celui-ci venait à mouiller le plancher. Harry se recula furieux. Son plan était ruiner... A moins que...  Il posa à nouveau ses mains sur le torse de Rogue.**

**"Qui t'as permit de m'asperger?" murmura t'il en tirant furieusement sur ses tétons encore durcis. Rogue se cambrait au même rythme des pincement de Harry. Son cerveau en voulait plus, n'était pas satisfait, malgré l'orgasme pénible et prématuré. Il entendait à peine Harry l'insulter parce qu'il était venu trop tôt, mais l'humiliation ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire, il sentait que son entrejambe se durcissait à nouveau et Rogue gémit en se cambrant. **

**"Tout simplement pitoyable" disait Harry en essayant de contenir son érection qui menaçait son pantalon d'exploser, alors qu'il constatait que Rogue n'était pas encore satisfait.**

**Alors il introduisit son doigt dans l'intimité de son amant tout en continuant d'asticoter  et en évitant soigneusement son extrêmité palpitante. Alors qu'il ajoutait un deuxième doigt, la vue de Rogue se brouilla. Il se cabra encore mais Harry se retira et il s'éloigna de Rogue. Séverus tremblait d'impatience. Enfin, Harry réapparu dans son champ de vision. La braguette de son pantalon était abaissée et son membre était dressé **[ je me suis trop marrer en traduisant: en fait, la traduction exacte était "son javelot se préparait à l'attaque" mais ça faisait un peu trop bande dessinée ] **Il se le frottait face au regard affamé de Rogue.**

**"Je vais maintenant ma satisfaire, tu peux me  supplier si tu veux mais...dit-il froidement mais avec une lueur chaude dans les yeux.**

**- Je t'en supplie, si tu me le demande, tu obtiendras tout ce que tu veux."**

**Harry n'avait pas vu ça sous cet angle... Peu importe de quoi Rogue le supliuer tout ce qui compter c'était qu'il soit satisfait, même si cela devait poussait Rogue jusqu'à la perte de connaissance. D'un mouvement de main, Harry **[ hum ] **abaissa ses sous vêtements. Rogue senti sa bouche se desêcher. Il aurait dû réfléchir un peu plus sur ce que Harry exigeait de lui. Mais il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour se satisfaire à ce moment. **

**"Prends moi, aussi profondément que tu le souhaites **[ là, euh, c'était en des termes un peu plus vulgaires, mais je tient à ce que la fiction garde une certaine tenue, veuillez m'excuser de cet écart vis à vis de la fic originale ] **Harry fit disparaître ses vêtement et ses chaînes:**

**"A genoux"commanda Harry , "dépêche"**

**Rogue se mit à terre et tandis qu'il se mettait à quatre patte, il sentit quelque chose se presser tout contre son arrière train. Il suffit d'un mouvement et le membre dur pénétra profondément en Rogue Il n'attendit pas que celui-ci fut habitué mais commença ses vas et viens. Les testicules de Rogue le brûlait et son membre le faisait souffrir à chaque mouvement de Harry.**

**Celui-ci était maintenant presque au sommet de son exitation, mais continuait néanmoins ss impacts durs dans l'arrière train de Rogue **[ là encore cette phrase contenait des mots un peu plus crus ]  **Rogue se vida dans un violent et rarement aussi satisfaisant deuxième orgasme. Harry, en sentant tous ces muscle se resserrer autours de sa chair, ne put se retenir plus longtemps et de deversa de façon presque explosive en Rogue. A peine quelque seconde plus tard, il se dégagea et Rogue le tourna et le regarda, interrogateur.**

**"Souhaites-tu continuer? demanda t'il doucement" **

**Rogue constata que Harry était épuisait  et le prit dans ses bras, satisfait.**

**"Maintenant, je crois que dés demain nous devrions obtenir pour quelqu'un un cadeau particulièrement beau."**

**Harry fronça les sourcils, étonné.**

**"Pour qui donc? Pour Ron par exemple?**

**- Ce serait tout naturellement une possibilité, mais je pensais en fait à Monsieur Draco Malfoy.**

**-Peux-tu me dire précisément pourquoi? demanda Harry, un peu jaloux**

**- Nous lui devons un remerciement, mon cher. Sans lui, on ne serrait pas dans les bras l'un de l'autre maintenant.**

**- Dois-je en déduire que tu avais prévu ça dés le début?" Harry ne savais pas où il en était**

**"Non pas depuis le début mais je lui ai promis une potion particulière s'il pouvait nous interrompre et te laisse une certaine impression dans un moment approprié.**

**-Mais à quoi cela t'a-t'il mener, on aurait très bien pu faire ça sans lui...**

**- En es-tu si sûr? Nous n'avons même pas été capable d'écrire une simple lettre. Je voulais déclancher une réaction de ta part de par Draco. Que tu réagirais de cette façon aussi prometteuse, je n'aurais pas pu le deviner en revanche. Nous devrions approfondir ce sujet."**

**Rogue sourit.**

**"Vous ètes tout simplement infernal, vous les serpentards!!!"**

**Et Harry lui imposa le silence par un baiser particulièrement énergique.**

*******************************

**note de l'auteur:**oufffff, ous avez vu, j'ai mis en scène Rémus pour qu'il y ai une possible suite, en effet, j'ai déjà commencé décrire la troisième partie...****

**note de la traductrice;** oufff en effet, je voulais juste vous demander de m'excuser si j'ai dû remodeler certaines phrases de ce chapitre, mais je tient à garder un certain style. Maintenant pour ceux qui souhaite le véritable dialogue je vous le mets tt à la fin, mais maintenant suis à une demande de deux personne, je vous mets mon petit lexique.****

********************************

**Le petit lexique:******

je le consacre cette fois-ci au vocabulaire de la partie supérieur du corps

**die Brustwarze,** nom féminin: mot composé de "Warze" qui signifie "verrue" et de "Brust": la poitrine, il s'agit en fait ici de tétons

**dis Brust:**ici la traduction est poitrine, mais on peut utiliser ce mot pour désigner des seins.

**des Oberkörper:** le torse

**die Schultern:** les épaules

******************************

**voici quelque expressions amusantes:**

**Er ist ein Arsch mit Ohren :** celui-là, c'est un cul avec des oreilles =  c'est un gros connard

**Mir hängt die Zunge zum Hals heraus:** j'ai la langue qui me sort de la gorge = j'ai très soif

**Er hat mit meinen Zahn abgeraubt:** il m'a dévissé la dent = il m'a soufflé, chipé ma copine

******************************

**petit jeu: ****voici une phrase en allemand que j'ai traduite littéralement, parmit ces trois propositions trouvez la bonne et vous aurez en exclu le prochain chapitre, si toutefois vous me donner votre adresse e mail ;)**

**Er hat ein richtige Gesichts matraze:** il a un vrai matelas à visage

¤ il est le rois des fainéants?

¤ il porte une barbe très fournie

¤ il a l'air complêtement endormi

******************************

 voici maintenant le véritable dialogue pour les sadique ;):

**Harry n'avait pas vu ça sous cet angle... Peu importe de quoi Rogue le supplier tout ce qui compter c'était qu'il soit satisfait, même si cela devait poussait Rogue jusqu'à la perte de connaissance. D'un mouvement de main, Harry laissa pendre son extrêmité. Rogue senti sa bouche se desêcher. Il aurait dû réfléchir un peu plus sur ce que Harry exigeait de lui. Mais il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour se satisfaire à ce moment. **

**"S'il te plait encule moi, déchire moi le cul, enfonce toi y profondément **[ si vous voyez une autre manière de traduire la phrase originale...: Bitte fick mich, reiss mit den Arsch auf, steck ihn ganz tief rein, je vous avez prévenu, j'ai remodelé ;)] **Harry fit disparaitre ses vêtements et ses chaînes:**

**"A genoux"commanda Harry , "dépêche"**

**Rogue se mit à terre et tandis qu'il se mettait à quatre patte, il sentit quelque chose se presser tout contre son arrière train. Il suffit d'un mouvement et la queue dur pénétra profondément en Rogue Il n'atendit pas que celui-ci fut habitué mais commença des poussées sauvages et profondes. Les testicules de Rogue le brûlaient et son membre le faisait souffrir à chaque mouvement de Harry.**

**Celui-ci était maintenant presque au sommet de son exitation, mais continuait néanmoins ses impacts durs dans le trou de Rogue. Rogue qui se vida dans un violent et rarement aussi satisfaisant deuxième orgasme. Harry, en sentant tous ces muscles se resserrer autours de sa queue dure qu'il ne pouvait plus maitriser, ne put se retenir plus longtemps et se deversa de façon presque explosive en Rogue. **

**********************************

**euhm, voilà, je crois que je vais m'arreter là pour les annexes je vous dis à bientot et si vous voulez le chapitre en exclu n'oublier pas de participer au petit jeu.**

**bisouuuuuuuus**

**ccilia**


	3. chapitre 3

**I feel so real**

****

**auteur:** lorelei lee****

****

**traductrice:** ccilia johnson****

****

**langue originale: **allemand****

****

**genre:** slash (un lemon par chapitre)****

****

**couples: ( croix a coté du couple dans ce chapitre )**

harry potter / Séverus Rogue** X**

séverus Rogue / Rémus Lupin

harry potter / Draco malfoy****

****

**chapitre:  **3**/ 8**

****

**dislaimer de l'auteur : **" tous les personnage de harry potter ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que les décors, qui apartiennent à JK Rowling et à la Warner"****

****

**dislaimer de la traductrice: **Tous les personnages et les décors appartiennent à JK Rowling et à la Warner, je ne touche pas d'argent en traduisant et toute l'histoire appartient à une auteur de talent : lorelei lee.

**note spéciale pour ce chapitre:**

**on m'a demandé dans une reviews pourquoi dans la présentaion je mettais plusieurs couples, en fait c'était pour savoir si il y aurait des infidélités, et bien à cela je répondrais oui et non. Disons que les souvenirs aidant... ce ne sont que des hommes ne l'oublions pas . **

**Quand à la question: "y a t'il un lemon par chapitre, vraiment ? " je répondrais, OUIIIIIIIIIII sauf dans deux chapitre ou ce sont seulement des allusions ou des souvenirs.**

**Quand à la jeune fille qui me demande quand ce sera au tour de Dray et Harry je dirais: "pas encore pour ce chapitre" **

**Pour le petit jeu, la réponse était, **_il a une barbe très fournie, qui lui mange la moitié du visage. Vous trouverez les noms des gagnants si dessous_

**ah oui, ceux qui participent au jeu mais qui n'ont pas la bonne réponse reçoivent tout de même un extrait en exclu, un extrait du lemon, ça va sans dire ;)**

**BONNE LECTURE A TOUS et merci de m'encourager.**

*******************************

**Gagnants du petit jeu: (arrêté le 19 août)**

**Il n'y en a qu'une !!! CHO3 BRAVO**

**IL Y A TJR LE PETIT JEU A LA FIN: le gros lot? Le chapitre en exclu;)**

******************************

**reviews:**

******************************

**shannara Slytherin : **merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, ) si tu ve lire des fiction allemande en allemand, puisque tu en fais, j'en connais des… suggestives. (Rassures toi non vulgaires non plus) et bien écrites. On a beau dire, rien ne vaut une fic originale. Et encore merci pour ta review****

**LN: **lol dsl pour le petit jeu, tu n'as pas gagné, mais je t'ai quand même envoyé un extrait ) merci de me lire la puce, kissous^_^****

**Cho3: **merci pour ce compliment quand au petit jeu, tu a gagnééééééééééé****

**Angelinadelacour: **le harry/dray se trouve dans qq chapitre encore, le prochain couple est sevi/rémus dsl ) je suis dsl pour le petit jeu, ce n'était pas ça mais merci d'apprécier ma traduction ^_^****

**Mangafana: **vi le vrai dialogue est un peu sado sur les bords. Il y aura pas des lemon comme ça dans tous les chapitres, en fait, dans 2 chapitres ce sera des allusions ou des souvenirs, mais dans chaque chapitre, le raiting R est qd même de mise. Oui Rogue sera infidèle… povre Harry. Merci de me lire la puce, kissous *_*

**Chii **chan: merci merci , mais pour le petit jeu, ce n'est pas ça, mais tu as participé alors lot de consolation : un extrait du lemon !!! ) c po bo ça ? allez, kissous****

**Clau:** t'inquiète pas, je lâche pas le morceau, merci beaucoup de me lire je te fais pleins de kissous****

******************************

**kapitel 3:**

**A real Love**

******************************

**Harry pénétra dans la grande salle de Poudlard.  L'année scolaire venait juste de débuter et les tables de chacune des maisons se remplissaient progressivement. Harry s'approcha lentement de la table des professeurs. Dumbledore, qui l'avait vu, lui faisait un petit signe de la main et Lupin inclina également la tête.**

**Harry espérait de tout coeur avoir prit la bonne décision.**

**Rogue et lui, avaient été, en effet, dés le lendemain, acheter un cadeau à Ron et Draco. Et quand il pénétra le soir dans ses quartiers, Harry vit Lupin qui l'attendait.**

**"Rémus? avait dit Harry, surpris, Que fais-tu donc ici?**

**- Je t'ai attendu ici parce que je dois te demander quelque chose d'important, répondit Rémus. Très imprtant même. J'aurais voulu te le demander en réalité hier mais tu n'était pas en mesure de m'écouter" Un sourire eclairait désormais son visage fatigué, Harry se demanda alors jusqu'où Lupin connaissait la situation.**

**- Quelle est cette "chose"? demanda juste par conséquent Harry.**

**- Comme tu le sais, j'enseigne depuis deux ans à nouveau la défense contre les forces du mal, mais je ne souhaite pas rendre ceci éternel. Je dois admettre qu'il me failles y aller plus doucement. Ma santé n'étant pas au mieux.**

**- Qu'est ce que cela à avoir avec moi?**

**- J'en ai parlé avec Dumbledore et l'idée lui plaît beaucoup. "Rémus se coupa et vit de l'impatience dans les yeux de Harry." Je souhaiterais que tu devienne mon assistant."**

**Harry protesta d'abord, prétextant son manque d'expérience, de son jeune age, de son incapacité à se faire respecter. Rémus joua alors sa dernière carte.**

**"Tu ne dois pas commencer d'un coup, mais progressivement pour prendre ma succession, si je me retire de l'enseignement. Et puis, tu pourras être tout le temps à Poudlard." Il examina attentivement la réaction de Harry." Je me permets de penser que quelqu'un s'en réjouirait beaucoup." Harry sentit une rougeur se developper au niveau de ses joues, puis acquiésça.**

**Entre temps, quelques semaines s'était passées et Rogue et harry s'étaient souvent rencontrer à Poudlard et avaient également entretenuent une intense correspondance. Cependant Harry ne lui avait rien dit au sujet de son poste d'assistant, parce qu'il avait voulu le surprendre. Maintenant un sérieux doute le prenait. Dumbledore fit un pas en avant et l'accueillit à la table,  il s'installa donc à celle-ci.  Quelques enseignants manquaient encore et les tables de chaque maison n'étaient encore totalement occupées. Rogue n'était lui non plus, pas encore là.**

**Harry s'entretenit sans grand enthousiasme avec madame Bibine, tandis que ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Rogue pénétra à ce moment là dans la grande salle, vit Harry au moment où lui aussi s'aperçut de la présence de Rogue. La seule réaction de Rogue à cette vue, fut ce petit sourire en coin, avant qu'il ne s'asseye à l'autre bout de la table des professeurs. A cet instant, Dumbledore rétablit le silense parmit les murmures qui s'étaient installés et salua tout le monde. Harry se consentrait exclusivement sur Rogue ce qui lui fit entendre la moitié du discours de Dumbledore. Ce n'est que quand il entendit son nom qu'il revint à la réalité.**

**"... se déclare amicalement prêt à assister le professeur Lupin et à le soulager d'un certain nombvre d'étudiants."**

**Harry eut le sentiment qu'une réaction était attendue de sa part, aussi il sourit et inclina aimablement la tête à cette afirmation. Des applaudissement enthousiastes se firent entendre tandis que les yeux brillants de Rogue fixaient Harry**[ oula c mauvais signe si vous voulez mon avis... non? vous le vouslez pas? T_T bon okay on continue] **Personne ne l'avait remarqué,_personne_ exepté Rémus.**

**Après le repas, Dumbledore demanda aux élèves de saluer les professeurs qui allaient se réunir pour discuter des horaires donner à chacun. Tout le monde, y comprit Harry se trouver déjà dans la salle quand on entendit la porte claquer contre la paroi voisine. Toutes les conversation moururent aussitôt et beaucoup de paire d'yeux se posaient sur Rogue rest2 dans l'encadrement de sa porte qui cherchait avec un regard glacial Harry.**

**Harry rencontra son regard et déglutit. Bien qu'il sâche que ce regard ne valait rien de bon, Rogue était diablement sexy. Ses yeux pétillaient. Ses joues étaient rouges de colère et ses mains étaient posée sur ses hanches ce qui soulevait un peu sa robe noire.**

**Pendant un moment, il tenta de se calmer, mais en un coup de vent, il éclata. Il se précipita sur Harry, le prit pas le co et le plaqua contre la paroi . Harry poussa un cri effrayé, mais Rogue ne sembla pas être destabilisé.**

**"Tu t'es moqué de moi tout ce temps, siffla Rogue. Tu sais très bien que je convoite ce poste depuis bien longtemps. Mais à quoi bon demander au vieu Rogue d'enseigner quand on a Harry Potter sous la main.!!" Il pleurait de rage." Et bien sûr toi et le loup garou avaient encore fait un  plan dans mon dos. Encore une fois!!!" **

**Rogue renforça son étreinte et Harry eu du mal à répirer. Il n'avait jamais vu Rogue aussi furieux.**

**"Et alors? le grand Harry Potter  ne croit pas nécessaire de me donner une réponse?"**

**Rogue secoua violement Harry qui ne put réprimer une grimace dû au coups qui se ressentaient dans sa machoires qui s'entrechoquait. Cela sembla faire réagir Rogue car il le lâcha brusquement.**

**"J'espère que toi et ce loup garou auraient beaucoup de plaisir ensemble." dit-il d'une voix acide et abandonna la salle sans un regard.**

**Contre toutes les protestations de Harry,  Rémus se dirigea vers le bureau de Rogue. Il pénétra sans frapper à l'intérieur.**

**"Que veux tu? demanda Rogue d'un ton sec.**

**- Charmante façon de l'accueillir, vraiment très charmante, lui répondit calement Lupin**

**- Je ne te permets pas de me juger., graogna Rogue.**

**-Je me rappelle que c'était différent autrefois, dit Rémus doucement." **

**Rogue, assit derrière son bureau, regardait l'âtre de la cheminée. Ses yeux se rétrécirent.**

**" Ce qui veut dire?**

**-Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler Séverus." Lupin regarda lui aussi dans la cheminée, c'est pourquoi il ne vit pas le sourire que sa phrase avait fait naître sur le visage de Rogue.**

**"Je ne voix vraiment  pas de quoi tu parles, afirma Rogue.**

**-Alors je vais probablement devoir te la rafraichir." **

**Lupin se tourna et regarda droit dans les yeux Rogue.**

**As-tu véritablement oublié la façon dont nous nous étions rapprochés avant que Sirius ne te joue ce tour inexcusable? Ou l'as-tu seulement ignoré comme d'autres chose? demanda avec une voix douce Lupin.**

**La tête de Rogue se fit lourde et le sang y afflua tandis que des images lointaines revenaient par saccade. Il secoua la tête.**

**"Cela n'a absolument rien à voir.**

**-Vraiment pas?"**

**Lupin rit silencieusement, ce n'était pas moqueur, mais affectueux.**

**"Moi je trouve cela extrêment ressemblant au contraire. Tu fais payer aux gens certaines choses contre quoi ils ne peuvent rien. Harry et toi vous...**

**-Il n'y a rien entre Harry et moi! l'interrompit Rogue.**

**-Oh que si, il y a quelque chose, afirma Lupin. Je le remarque toujours quand tu mens. En ce qui conserne Harry, je te rassure, il n'y a que moi qui ais remarquer quelque chose."**

**Le loup garou eut encore ce sourire qui le caractérisait. **

**"C'est un des seuls avantage de mon état de lycanthopie. Je remarque toujours ce qui se passe avant tout le monde.**

**- Si c'est tout ce que tu as sur le coeur, tu peux t'en aller maiantenant.3**

**Lupin soupira. Il ne se diraigea pas vers la porte mais fit quelques pas aux devants de Rogue jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se touchent presque.**

**"Je t'ai beaucoup aimé autrefois Séverus, murmura Lupin. J'ai beaucoup souffert lorsque tu n'as pas voulut faire la part des chose, lorsque tu n'a pas pardonner l'erreur de mon ami. Tu ne m'en a pas donné l'occasion et lorsque tu me l'a laissé, il était trop tard."**

**Lupin sourit tristement.**

**"Il était trop tard_pour nous."**

**-Pourquoi me dis-tu cela maiantenant? demanda Rogue avec une voix rauque.**

**- Je te le dis afin qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour toi et Harry, dit Lupin avec impatience. Ne lui fait pas payer de la même façon que tu l'as fais pour moi il y a vingt ans. Il ne l'a pas fait dans ton dos, c'est moi qui le lui ai offert, j'en ai convaincu Dumbledore, parce que j'étais convaincu que sa proximité serait bonne pour toi. Harry a accepté seulement quand je lui ais rendu plus clair cet aspect des chose. J'ai pensé que Harry serait plus important pour toi qu'un poste de défense contre les forces du mal. Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu t'attache tant à ce poste. Tu es un génie en potion, pourquoi ne t'en contentes-tu pas?"**

**Rogue avait tenté plusieurs fois de prendre la parole, mais Lupin avait fait en sort qu'il ne l'interrompe pas. Et maiantenant que Lupin avait fini, il ne savait plus quoi dire.**

**"Je réfléchierai à ce sujet, lui dit-il enfin."**

**Lupin inclina sa tête et s'apréta à partir, mais Rogue l'arréta:**

**"Rémus?"**

**Lupin se tourna lentement à nouveau.**

**"Oui?**

**- Tu sais alors ce que je... ce que,  pour toi je...**

**- Je t'ai aimé comme j'ai su que tu m'as aimé, oui. aquiésça Lupin. A ce moment là, j'ai pensé que la meilleure chose à faire était de te laisser aller maiantenant avant qu'il ne se passe quoique ce soit de sérieux. Ca aurait pu être beau Séverus."**

**Lupin s'avança lentement et embrassa furtivement la joue de Rogue celui-ci regarda Lupin, il y avait dans son regard un mélange de nostalgie, de résolution et de regret.**

**"Oui ça aurait pu l'être" confirma t'il douement.**

**Il resta là tandis que Lupin partait. Rogue s'assit à nouveau à son bureau et réfléchit ongtemps. Sur lui, sur Lupin, sur Harry, sur son travail d'enseignant, sur ces chances qu'il avait eu, sur ce qui lui était important dans la vie_ dans sa vie.**

**Ce n'est qu'après minuit qu'il surmonta toutes les questions qui l'assayaient, l avaiyt prit une décision et quitta son bureau. Sans bruits, il grimpa dans un ancien logement de professeur actuellement inoccupé, il espérait que Harry y avait prit résidence. Quand il y arriva, il appuya sa main contre la poignée qui à sa grande surprise céda. Il s'avança prudemment. La pièce était sombre.**

**"Harry?" murmura t'il dans l'obscurité.**

**Dans un fauteuil, une ombre se dégagea.**

**"Séverus?" damanda une voix calme mais pleine d'espoir.**

**Mais Rogue avait à peine poser la question qu'une ombre se jetait à son cou et pressait son visage contre ses lèvres. Rogue embrassa le jeune homme furtivement et le tint fermement contre lui.**

**"Pourquoi es-tu donc assis içi? demanda t'il doucement.**

**-Je t'ai attendu. J'ai espérais que tu viennes, murmura Harryen resserant son étreinte de peur peut-être que Rogue s'en aille."**

**Rogue souleva le menton de Harry d'une main et l'embrassa de façon presque desepérée. Il constata que les lèvres de Harry avaient un gout salé. Etonné, il tourna le visage de Harry  de façon à ce que la lumière émanant de la lune, éclaire son visage. Il vit alors des traces de larmes séchées sur les joues de Harry.**

**"Pourquoi as-tu pleuré? voulut il savoir**

**-Parce que j'ai eu peur que tu ne veuilles plus avoir affaires avec moi., gémit Harry. C'était une idée stupide que d'accepter ce poste. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'après toutesces années tu convoitais encore ce poste. Je l'ai accepteé seulement parce que je voudrais être toujours avec toi. Pas pour te causer de la peine."**

**Rogue fut touché au plus profond de son coeur** [ ah bon? il en a un? o_O en une phrase je viens de me couper de la moitié de mes lecteurs @_@  bravo amandine!!!!  T_T  ]** par cette confession. Personne, de toute sa vie, n'avait eu de telle pensées envers lui.**

**"Si quelqu'un devrait s'escuser, c'est bien moi, répondit-il avc hésitation. Après une courte pause dans laquelle il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Harry, il continua:**

**"Veux-tu rester pour de bon avec moi? demanda t'il doucement.**

**- Oui Séverus, je le veux", répondit Harry d'un voix ferme. Alors il prit le visage de Rogue dans ses mains et embrassa ses étroites lèvres, qu'il entrouvrit pendant qu'un son entre le soupir et le sanglot sortit de la gorge de Rogue.**

**Ses lèvres se déplacèrent sur le visage de l'autre pour froller ses yeux son nez, ses oreilles avec des baisers doux, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se trouvent à nouveau et que leurs langues fusionnent. Toutes leurs précédantes rencontreS avaient été ponctué d'envie incontrollable et de désir sauvage mais celle-ci était toute autre. Pour la première fois, ils prirent le temps d'explorer le corps de l'autre et à se câliner. Ils s'étaient depuis lontemps dépouiller de leurs habits les plus encombrants mais leur tendresse ne s'était pas évanouit. La pâle lumière de la lune glissait sur les parties supérieures de leur corps pendant que leurs douces lèvres et leurs langues humides tatonnaient sur leurs chair.**

**Ce n'est que progressivement que leurs baisers devinrent plus violents et leurs mains plus avides. Ils eurent bientôt enlever tous leurs habits et s'assirent ensemble sur le lit de Harry. Rogue était asis, les talons contre les cuisse tandis que Harry, qui le tenait étroitement, s'était accroupi de la même façon derrière lui. Il déplaça ses mains qui se tenaient sur la partie supérieure du corps de Rogue vers l'objet de son désir. Il referma soigneusement le membre à demi rigide de Rogue dans une de ses mains alors que l'autre frottait son torse dénudé et que ses dents mordillaient les lobes des oreilles. A la grande joie de Harry, Rogue réagit rapidement à ces caresses, en effet, la tête qu'il avait posé sur lépaule de Harry et qui murmurait des encouragement à celui-ci ne laissait permettre aucun doute.**

**Il était fascinant de voir comment un enseignant sévère et pince sans rire pouvait succomber aux caresses d'un jeune homme. La proximité de Rogue ainsi que ses soupirs désireux conduir très rapidement le corps de Harry a réagir de manière tout aussi satisfaisante. Il se colla un peu plus contre Rogue, modifia légèrement sa position de manière à ce que son membre  se presse contre le dos de Rogue. Celui-ci sentit son entrejambe dure contre sa peau et le sien grandir sous les caresses de Harry. Il commença à se frotter contre Harry, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci gémisse à côté de son oreille. Telle une douche electrifiante, cela poussa Rogue à se presser contre la main de Harry.**

**"Pas si rapidement Séverus, murmura enfin la voix rauque de Harry à son oreille, laisse moi simplement faire." murmura t'il tandis qu'il distribuait des baisers furtifs partout sur le corps de son amant qu'il allogea doucement sur le matelas.**

**Alors il lécha lentement** [ là g pas pu résister à vous le mettre c vraiment trop drole]** le "pieu palpitant" de Rogue tandis que celui-ci se tordait en gémissant sous l'action de ses lèvres sensuelles. Harry remplaça après ce qui sembla un éternité, ses lèvres par sa propre erection et la frotta doucement à la virilité bouillante de Rogue. Le professeur de potion se redressa pour recueillir les lèvres de Harry dans un baiser, où leurs langues passionnées s'entremellèrent et allonger son amant dos aux draps. **[ traduction: rogue est sur Harry ]** . Rogue frotta les partie palpitante de Harry tandis que ses doigts se glissaient dans son corps chaud. Il élargit l'ouverture jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse y glisser sans problème trois doigts.**

**"oh jaaaaaa Séverus... c'est... jaaaaaa je ne tiendrais plus longtemps."Haleta Harry **[ oui j'ai laissé les jaaaa (pour ceux qui ne le saurait pas "ja" signifie "oui" je trouve que ça sonne mieu en fait)  ;) ]****

**Rogue ne se fit pas prier deux fois: il plia les jambes de Harry et pénétra lentement en celui-ci perdu entre impatience et l'envie. Quand il l'eu mit tout son membre en son amant, il s'arréta. Sur l'érection énorme de Harry, une humidité se faisait déjà voir. Il frotta doucement son membre et répandit un pe du liquide clair su le velour de son drap. **

**"S'il te plait" murmura Harry , désireux de voir se terminer cette douce agonie.**

**Harry entoura avec souplesse Rogue de ses jambe et le pressa plus étroitement en lui ce qui fit monter son amant directement au septième ciel. Mais Rogue se retenait, mais si cela lui en coûtait, il voulait faire durer cela le plus longtemps possible aussi, il s'accélèra pas ses mouvements. Ce n'est qu'occasionnellement qu'il poussait un peu trop loin_ il ne massait le membre de Harry que du bout des doigts. Mais Harry ne put se contenir plus lontemps, en effet les impacts de Rogue avait provoquer l'exitation de sa prostate et descendit alors des profondeur de son bas-ventre un violent orgasme.**

**Rogue, enfermé par la prise des jambes de Harry, fut arrosé du liquide chaud et sentit des muscles etroits se crisper son son membre dur.  Rogue continua ses va et vient jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le sommet de son plaisir approcher et qu'il se deverse en Harry en un dernier impact. Il s'alongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre.**

**"Sais-tu à quel point je t'aime? demanda doucement Harry dans l'obscurité**

**- J'estime qu'après cette nuit, j'en ai eu suffisamaent la preuve répondit Rogue avec un sourire.**

**Mais je suis heureux que cela se soit passé ainsi, parce que je t'aime..." **

**Rogue l'interrompit en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres douces et souple de Harry.**

**"Croit moi c'est le commencement d'une merveilleuse amitié.dit Rogue étendu aux côté de son amant.**

**"Je ne sais pas si je dois de taper ou t'embrasser, tu deviens si dramatique, le provoqua Harry**

**-Pourquoi n'essaye tu pas les deux", murmura sensuellement Rogue**

**Peu avant le lever du soleil, Lupin passa à côté de la porte des quatriers de Harry. il ne put pas y résister et s'arréta. Grâce à son ouïe extrêmement développée, il entendit gémir puis soupirer deux voix différentes et il sourit en continuant sa route. **

**Mais une pensée l'assaillait alors:" Les griffondors auront-il la vie légèrement la vie plus facile avec Rogue désormais? "**

**********************

**le petit lexique**** consacré cette fois-ci aux sensations, aux sentiments, aux gestes tendres**

**********************

**ungezügelte Lust : **envie incontrollable o_O****

**wilder Verlangen:** désir sauvage O_o****

**Begierde, Neigung **= autres significations d'envie, de désir****

**Orgasmus:** hum est-il vraiment utile de traduire ce mot? O_O

**liebkosen: **câliner *_*

**streicheln: **caresser ^_^****

**********************

**quelque mots que j'avais oublié par rapport aux petits nom d'un sexe ;) oups ^_^**

**das heisse Fleisch : **traduisez littéralement, "la viande chaude" [ quel romanesque !!! o_O O_o ]****

**pulsierenden Pfahl: **"pieu palpitant" là euh je crois que ça se passe de commentaires!!!!!****

**********************

**quelques expressions amusantes**

**********************

**er interessiert sich nur für das Thema eins: **il ne s'interesse qu'au sujet numéro un = il ne s'interesse qu'aux frivolités de l'amour, il ne pense q'à ça.

**Mal den Teufel nicht an die Wand: **ne peint pas le diable sur le mur = ne parle pas de malheur, ne soit pas si pessimiste.

**Dieses Mädchen hat mir der Arzt verordnet:** le médecin m'a prescrit cette jeune fille = cette jeune fille me rend fou tellement elle me plaît.****

**********************

**le petit jeu**

**********************

**Sie ist kalt wie ein Frosch!**

_elle est froide comme une grenouille!_

¤ Elle est très timorée

¤ Elle sait garder son sang froid, la tête sur les épaules

¤ Elle est d'un abord difficile

**********************

A VENIR: **A real memory**

Séverus/Rémus

n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le petit bouton GO en bas à gauche pour participer au jeu


End file.
